


Dirty massage

by Atlandis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Famous Niall, Gay Sex, Liam seduces Niall, M/M, Massage, Massage turns to gay porn, Masseur Liam, Niall gets massage, Niall tries to control his dirty mind, Non-Famous Liam, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, They're in a public place, Top Liam, but he fails, sensual massage, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlandis/pseuds/Atlandis
Summary: Only then he realized something: the way Niall could feel Liam’s muscular chest on his back was the proof that the masseur no longer wore the shirt."Are you-" Niall tried to say, but he let out a moan when Liam slid his hands down his thighs. With a deep breath, he tried to continue the phrase "Are you trying to seduce me?"Even if he didn’t see him, Niall could sense the smirk on Liam’s lips. And this excited him even more "Why?" Liam asked, leaning his chest to the boy’s back "Are you seducible?"---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What's better than a relaxing massage after a long day at work? Nothing, according to Niall Horan. Except perhaps the fact that his new masseur is the hottest boy he has ever seen. Soon sexual tension turns a relaxing massage into something more interesting and far more exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just some smut between Liam and Niall, the idea came into my mind and I said "Why not?"  
> The first chapter is just an introduction, the next one will be far more interesting and dirty. I'll post it in a couple of days.

"Thanks London, see you next time!"

A chorus of screams rose from the huge sea of people in front of him. As the lights on stage went out there were thousands of flashlights that lit up the stands of the stadium making it seem a galaxy.

 _‘Unbelievable’_ Niall thought with a huge smile ‘ _I’ll never get tired of this’_

With a final wave the boy left the stage, where he performed for nearly two hours, and walked to his dressing room. Although the concert was finished, he could clearly hear his fans who cheered to him, and this made him very proud.

"Best fans in the world"

After taking all his stuff, he greeted the band members who accompanied him around the world, thanked the staff and all the people who had organized the incredible evening and he headed for the car that was waiting for him, destination: his hotel room for a shower and some sleep.

"Hi Nick" Niall said, sitting in the back seat.

"Great show, huh?" Nick, his driver, asked.

"Awesome! It's been like 6 years from my first concert and yet every time I feel the same incredible emotions as the first time"

"What are you going to do next days?"

"Rest" Niall said, resting his head on the seat "I really need some relax”

Nick nodded "Good, so I can rest a bit, too. It’s not easy to take you from one part to another of the country, you know?"

"Yep"

"Especially when there are dozens of screaming girls chasing the car every time I take you somewhere"

Niall laughed "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry"

Nick smiled "No. It’s because of you that my daughter will go to college one day, thanks to this work. And anyway, I like you, Niall. You're a good boy"

"Thanks Nick. You're not too bad as a driver, too" Niall said, laughing.

"Oh shut up! I’m the best driver a celebrity could ask for"

The boy nodded "Sure, if you say so"

Nick rolled his eyes, but there was an amused smile on his face. The man was Niall’s driver from always, since the young Irishman has become the new star of British music. Niall regarded him as a second father, perhaps because he spent more time with him than with his real dad.

"And your daughter?" Niall asked "How are things with her?"

"Well, you know, she misses her dad obviously" Niall could sense a bit of nostalgia in Nick's voice "But she’s proud of his father's work"

Niall smiled ‘ _As his father's proud of her’_

"And then she tells everyone that daddy works for great Niall Horan"

Niall chuckled "Oh my God"

"I swear. When she meets a new friend, the first thing she says is not her name, like normal people, but that daddy works for great Niall Horan"

"Does she…" Niall laughed to tears "Does she still have a crush on me?"

Nick nodded "Definitely"

"And you didn’t tell her yet?"

"What?" Nick asked "That she’ll never have a chance because great Niall Horan is a cocks-sucker?"

Maybe someone else would have found that question very offensive. But not Niall. Especially since Nick was the first person to whom the boy had confessed his sexuality, even before his real father. Nick had accepted him and had obviously given a great support to the boy, but at the same time he liked to tease Niall from time to time. And Niall didn’t mind it, because he did the same with his driver.

Niall laughed to tears "Cocks-sucker? That’s quite funny"

"Yeah, well, of course I couldn’t tell her the truth. Not because I don’t want to, but because I don’t think she's ready. I mean, she’s only 11"

"Ready to know that I’m gay? Or ready to know that she’ll never have a chance cause I'm gay?"

"Both" Nick said with a laugh as he turned into the road that would take them to the hotel.

"What did you say to her?" Niall asked, curious.

"Only that you're not her type cause you need something she’ll never be able to give you"

The boy, if it was possible, laughed even louder "Oh God, this is priceless"

Even Nick laughed "Imagine her face when she finds out what’s the thing she can’t give you"

"You have to make a video" Niall said, wiping his tears.

Finally, after more laughter and funny comments, they reached the hotel. Niall took his things and got out "Thanks Nick, night"

"Good night boy. If you need anything, call me"

"Sure, see you soon"

Niall closed the door, entered the hotel and went straight to his room for a quick shower and some sleep. The next day, after breakfast, he went straight to the spa for a massage. It was his favorite spa because it was quite close to the hotel and because there were very professional and kind people who worked there. 

"Good morning Niall" said Elizabeth, the owner of the center, when the boy entered.

"Hey Betty, it's been a while huh?"

She nodded "Almost a year"

"How are ya doing?" Niall asked with a smile.

"Very well, thank you dear. But let's talk about you! Congratulations on your last concert, my friend brought her daughter and both said it was fantastic"

Niall blushed to the compliment "Thanks, fans were awesome, too. As always"

"I guess you're here for some relax now, am I right?"

"You are. Someone of my staff should have booked me a massage, I really need one"

Elizabeth nodded "Of course, the room is ready. Follow me"

They walked along a corridor leading to the rooms for massages "There could be, well, a little change in plans"

"What do you mean?" Niall asked.

"Anna, your usual masseuse, will be unavailable for a while"

"Why? Is she okay?" Niall asked worried.

"Yes, she is" Elizabeth said before turning "She had a baby a few weeks ago, she'll be home for a while to take care of him"

Niall smiled "Really?! That’s great!"

Anna was his masseuse for about four years, not only she was very good at her job, but she was also an extraordinary woman.

"Wow" he commented "It's amazing how many things can happen in a year"

Elizabeth smiled "Yes. Obviously we had to replace her with someone else"

"Sure" Niall said "No problem"

"Maybe there’s a little problem..."

Niall chuckled "What little problem?"

"He's a boy" she replied "I mean, he is a man"

For a moment Niall said nothing, he was still processing this new information. Why this reaction? There was another reason why Niall loved Anna as a masseuse, she was a woman. Before her there was a young man of 27 years old that made him massages, and every time Niall had to pray that his mind wouldn’t play tricks on him while his body was touched by a good-looking boy. But it didn’t work.

Niall blushed violently to that memory: during one of those massages the Irishman was excited more than necessary and when Dylan, his former masseur, asked him to turn around... let's say it wasn’t Niall’s best moment. It was terribly embarrassing. Luckily, Dylan didn’t get angry, he took it as a funny thing actually. But Niall didn’t want that to happen again, so he asked Elizabeth that from that moment on he wanted a female masseuse. And so he met Anna.

"If you want I can move your appointment in a day when one of the girls are available" Elizabeth suggested, she clearly noticed the boy's reaction "But our schedule is full until next month"

 _‘Shit!’_ Niall thought ‘ _What should I do now?’_

He was terrified, he didn’t want that incident to happen again, but if he had to be honest he didn’t want to wait a month before receiving his beloved massage. Moreover, he would’ve been in London for just a week before returning to Ireland to visit his parents so he couldn’t wait a month there.

_‘No Niall! You can’t accept!’_

Each neuron in his brain tried to persuade the boy to give up, he just had to say no, followed by a thank you ' _Yes! I must say no. I must come another time. I must-'_

"No problem"

At that moment he wanted to throw himself from the top-floor window. His tongue was faster than his brain once again.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

_'Okay Niall, maybe you have another chance. It's your chance to-'_

"No, it's alright. Really"

_'You're really a jerk, then!!’_

Elizabeth smiled "Very well then, this way"

Niall followed her without saying a word, he continued to curse himself ‘ _Great job Niall, you and your fucking mouth’_

Elizabeth knocked on the door before entering, followed by Niall ‘ _I hope this guy is a middle-aged fat man’_

"Liam, may I present you Mr. Niall Horan" Elizabeth said before moving away to allow Niall to see his masseur.

_‘Holy! Fucking! Shit!’_

Liam wasn't definitely a middle-aged fat man. He was young, maybe a few years older than Niall, but he was also the hottest boy Niall had ever seen, and the way he was dressed was of no help for the young Irishman. Liam was barefoot, wearing a black tank top that left uncovered his muscular shoulders and a pair of red shorts. Very short.

 _‘Too short!’_ Niall thought noticing that the shorts were more like boxers.

"Hello Mr. Horan, I’m Liam Payne, your new masseur"

 _'_ _I'll tell ya who you are'_ Niall thought ' _You're fucking hot. And I'm fucking dead. I won't last ten minutes with your hot hands on my naked body. Great...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave comments and kudos if you want to, and take a look to my others works. Next and final chapter will come in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's second and last chapter. Enjoy

Liam reached out his hand and Niall shook it "H-hi"

"You okay?" Liam asked with a smile.

_‘No! Your fucking and perfect smile is killing me!’_

"Yeah, I’m fine"

_‘No I am not for fuck’s sake! This boy is so fucking hot! I mean, look at his muscles’_

"All right, I leave you then” Elizabeth said and she left the room.

"Well, let's begin shall we? Take off your clothes"

_‘Double fuck!!’_

Those words were enough to made Niall feel that his pants were tight.

_‘God help me…’_

Niall began to take off his clothes, Liam turned around to choose the best massage oil and to give the boy some privacy. But he couldn’t refrain from giving a quick glance at his client.

 _‘Shit’_ Liam thought ‘ _I've never seen anyone so perfect. And that ass...’_

Liam put a hand between his legs, he was already quite hard. Meanwhile, Niall was completely naked, and before Liam could notice that his client was a bit too excited, he lay down on the mattress on his belly down, resting his head on a soft pillow. At that point, Liam took a small towel to cover the boy’s butt, but he immediately regretted it.

"Well, let’s begin" Liam announced before quickly putting his hands on Niall’s back "Relax"

Niall had shivers, but he tried to control his body "Sure"

_‘It won’t be easy…’_

Liam opened an oil tube, sprinkling the scented substance on Niall’s back. The boy had a brief gasp at the sudden cold feeling, but that feeling soon disappeared when Liam leaned his warm hands on the Irishman’s skin. So, Liam began to massage Niall, and he immediately thought of being in paradise. Liam’s touch was sweet and gentle, at odds with his magnificent muscles. He was slow, paying attention on massaging every inches of Niall’s back.

After he worked on his back, Liam went to Niall’s legs, he started off from the toes and began to going up slowly. Until, finally, he reached Niall’s thighs and he was forced to squeeze the pillow to avoid moaning, his penis buried under his body was becoming harder and Niall doubted he would be able to resist. Liam obviously understood that his client was satisfied with his work, so he decided to tease him by sliding his hands along his thighs, approaching to his private parts enough to not touch them but at the same time to cause that exciting reaction of pleasure that the Irishman couldn’t control.

After a while Liam had an idea and smiled to himself for what he was about to do.

"Sorry" he said "I have to change position to give you a better service"

Before Niall could reply Liam had already climbed over the bed, he positioned himself above Niall’s butt letting his legs resting next to those of his client.

_‘Oh shit! Oh fucking shit!’_

By now he could reached the limit. Liam was upon him, almost sitting on his butt, while his delicate hands massaged his back again.

"Relax" Liam whispered.

Niall could hear a familiar stimulus, that boy was making him cum without even need to fuck him.

_‘Where the fuck did they find this guy?!’_

He had to think of something else, the situation was serious enough.

_‘Okay, think of something to distract you, fucking idiot. The concert, yeah! Think of screaming fans, the incredible fan action that have made to you and- Oh shit!’_

Liam now had passed from the base of his back to his shoulders, and in doing so he pressed his body against Niall's ass, causing a shiver so hard down his back that the boy had to sink his face into the pillow to not produce a moan of pleasure.

_‘Fuck! Double fuck! Alright Niall, you have to distract yourself. Let's see... think about food. Yeah! The food is the answer to all your problems! Think that right now you’re at Nando’s to eat a double portion of your favorite foods, think about the taste of the best food in the world, think about Liam’s hands on your butt... wait! What?!_

It was true, Liam was passed by massaging the base of Niall’s neck to his butt and God, the way he did it was incredible. Niall had a sudden gasp and tried to get up but Liam leaned over him and approached his mouth to his ear.

"Do not worry" he whispered with the sexiest voice Niall had ever heard "Just relax"

Only then he realized something: the way Niall could feel Liam’s muscular chest on his back was the proof that the masseur no longer wore the shirt.

"Are you-" Niall tried to say, but he let out a moan when Liam slid his hands down his thighs. With a deep breath, he tried to continue the phrase "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Even if he didn’t see him, Niall could sense the smirk on Liam’s lips. And this excited him even more.

"Why?" Liam asked, leaning his chest to the boy’s back "Are you seducible?" he whispered to the boy's ear while he pressed his cock against Niall’s ass, who closed his eyes and let out another moan. Despite Liam still wore his shorts the Irishman could clearly fell that he was excited just like him.

_‘Fuck! It’s huge!’_

"So?" Liam asked and pushed again.

"Ahh fuck!" this time Niall couldn't restrain himself.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Don’t you fucking dare to stop!" Niall ordered, and this time he pushed his ass against Liam’s dick.

Liam smiled and kissed Niall’s neck "Your accent is so sexy"

"Oh shit Liam…"

"Wanna go to the next stage of the massage?" Liam whispered.

"Fuck yes!" Niall was practically begging him, and his need excited Liam even more, if it was possible.

"Okay, baby. Turn around"

Niall obeyed immediately and suddenly he made a moan of pleasure when his cock was freed from the pressure of his own body. Liam licked his lips at the sight of Niall’s dick hard as marble, and without thinking twice he wrapped his mouth around it.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Niall practically screamed in pleasure, forgetting for a moment that they were in a public spa. But he didn’t care, the only thing that interested him at the time was Liam’s tongue that played with his new toy.

"Fuck yeah!"

Niall stood up and put his hands on Liam’s head to run his fingers through his hair "Fuck, you're so hot!"

Liam, who still had Niall’s cock in his mouth, smiled in satisfaction and continued his work. But suddenly there was a knock at the door, bringing Niall out from his world of pleasure.

"Everything okay in there?" it was Elizabeth.

"Ehm..." Niall panicked and tried to say something, "Yeah it’s all- ahh!"

Liam didn’t stop. Indeed, he combined the blowjob he was doing with a handjob, moving his right hand up and down. Now Niall was really in paradise.

"I heard a scream before. Is everything alright?"

Niall had to do two things at the same time, two things that weren’t simple at all: the first was that he had to answer to Elizabeth without making some scream of pleasure, which was extremely difficult at that moment. Second, he had to use all his strength to not to cum all over Liam’s face, but Liam wasn’t making it easy.

"Yeah, we ahh..." Niall covered his mouth with one hand, after a few seconds he tried to speak again "I have a problem with a... ahh, fuck... a muscle, Liam is working on... ohh shit... to fix it"

"Oookay..." Elizabeth’s voice didn’t seem very convinced and Niall prayed to the gods of all religions of the world asking the same thing _‘Please don’t come in. Please’_

"All right then" she said finally "I'll see you when you're done"

"Of course, ahh! See you later"

At that time Liam stopped and got out of bed, to Niall’s disapproval "Why did you stop?"

Liam didn’t answer, he just took off his shorts, letting out his dick "Oh" Niall said, practically drooling.

"So?" Liam asked "Let me see how that Irish mouth works"

Niall didn’t need to hear it twice, he took Liam’s cock, put it in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it.

Liam moaned "Ohh, shit!"

Hearing Liam’s moans made Niall feel shivers down his back. Liam put his hands on the boy's hair, if he had be honest he never imagined that innocent Niall could be so good at this. Niall sucked Liam’s cock till its base, making sure to use his tongue to taste every single inch of it.

“Ohhh fuck Niall! Oh my God!”

“You like it?” asked Niall with a seductive grin.

“Yeah!” Liam answered “Ohhh fuck!”

After working on Liam’s cock, causing him more groans of pleasure, Niall put his hands on his neck and forced him to lower. As soon as he was close enough the Irishman pressed their lips together and soon the tongues of both boys tried to enter on each others mouths

"You're so perfect” Liam whispered.

Niall didn’t answer, he decided to thank him for the compliment by giving him full access to his mouth, which Liam was very pleased. The boy inserted his tongue into Niall’s mouth, trying to explore every centimeter of it. Eventually the boys were forced to separate from lack of air, both gasping for breath.

"Wanna fuck me?" Niall whispered to Liam's ear, making sure to highlight his Irish accent. It worked, Liam, if possible, became even more harder "Yeah!" he said "I Do"

Niall smiled and lay down on the bed on his belly. Liam took the oil tube and poured it on Niall’s ass to lubricate it, then he approached a finger to the entrance, but Niall stopped him with one hand.

"Spare me the boredom. I wanna feel you inside me now"

"Fuck yeah!"

Liam climbed over the bed, positioning himself over Niall’s ass and then, finally, he entered.

"Ahhh, holy shit!" Niall used the pillow to suppress the moans of pleasure.

Liam had to use all his might for no yelling "Ohhh, fuuuck! Ahhh..."

Wasting no time, Liam leaned his chest on Niall's back and began thrusting.

"Shit! Ahh..." Niall's voice had suddenly become acute and he had to bury his face into the pillow "Ahh, Liam... fuck yeah!"

At the sound of his name, Liam swore that he would cum immediately, but fortunately for both he managed to hold on "Fuck Niall, you're so tight... and so hot... ohh shit!"

Liam put his mouth on Niall's hair to control his own moans, he didn’t want anyone to hear those strange noises and came to control. Not because he was ashamed or something, but because they would be forced to stop what they were doing. And neither of them wanted it.

After several minutes Liam pushed harder, to stimulate Niall’s prostate "Ahh! Yeah!" this time Niall couldn’t control himself “Yeah! Fuck me like that!”

After a few thrusts like that, Liam decided it was time to change position "Turn around" he ordered, "I want to see your pretty face"

Niall obeyed and in less than no time he came face to face with Liam. The boy took his legs, he opened them and without too many problems he penetrated Niall till the base of his cock.

"Ahh! Fuck yeah!"

Liam lowered up to bring his face close Niall’s nose while he continued to thrust “Ohh my God!” Liam moaned, pressing his forehead to Niall’s “It feels so fucking good!”

And Niall, of course, couldn’t agree more "Ahhh, Liam... faster..."

Liam did so willingly, but now neither of them was able to hold the moans. So Niall had the idea of kissing Liam, as he continued to fuck him. From time to time between their kisses came words such as: ahhh, shit, faster, fuck yeah.

Finally Niall felt the familiar stimulus that now, after more than half an hour of incredible sex, could no longer be held back "Liam... I'm, ahh fuck yeah... I’m about to cum..."

"Cum for me baby... ohh shit... do it for me..."

It didn’t take long before Niall had the greatest orgasm he had ever had, the white liquid sprinkled on the chests of both boys. At this point even Liam could no longer contain himself.

"Ahh shit... ohh, fuck! Fuck!"

It was a matter of seconds, Liam tried to stand up to not cum inside Niall, after all he didn’t know if he was in agreement and they definitely didn’t have time to discuss about it. But Niall grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him until he felt Liam’s liquid inside him.

“Ohhh fuuuck!”

They both moaned with pleasure in each other's mouth, sweaty and tired but very satisfied. After a couple of minutes Liam kissed Niall softly and then he got up and lay down on the floor, followed by Niall who lay down beside him. For a while neither of them said anything, they didn’t have enough energy to speak.

"It was..." Niall began after more than a minute of silence "The best sex of my life"

Liam turned his head to look at him and was pleased to see that Niall was smiling "Glad to hear it... best I’ve ever had, too..."

The two stood there without saying anything for a while, simply enjoying the company of each other.

"Niall?" Liam said at one point.

"Yeah?"

"Listen" Liam suddenly seemed unsure, and it was quite strange considering the way he just fucked the Irishman "I'm not exactly good at this... but I’m going to dinner at this Italian restaurant tomorrow night and I was wondering... I was wondering if you wanted to come with me... I'm paying for you, of course"

Niall looked at him with a disbelief expression "Seriously?" he asked, chuckling "We just had sex and you’re asking me out? I mean, now?"

"Yeah, I know. Asking you out was my main aim to be honest"

"Um, excuse me Liam, but I think the sex part comes after asking somebody out. Don’t you agree?"

Liam laughed "Yeah... so? What do you think about it?"

"Dinner in an Italian restaurant? I think it's the best idea ever"

Liam smiled as never before "Great!"

"And then..." with impressive speed Niall moved on top of Liam, taking care to rub their cocks together, while a grin appeared on his face "And then we could go to my place..."

Niall approached Liam's ear and Liam swallowed, he could feel he was becoming hard again "But next time, I’m on top"

Liam grinned and blushed at the same time, but he had no intention of losing against Niall "Alright. Submit me, then" and then he kissed Niall’s ear "If you can"

Niall chuckled "Can’t wait to show you ways of pleasure worthy of your best naughty dreams" he said before kissing Liam one last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first attempt to write an explicit sex scene, so tell me what you think with a comment: was it good? Is there something you didn't like? And of coure if you've got suggestions let me know.  
> Your considerations will help me for my future stories.
> 
> P.S: if you're a Niall/Liam fan take a look to my story: I'll speak to your heart


End file.
